Question: First consider the expression for: $-9$ plus the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-9$ and that expression and then add $-2$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $-9$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ - 9$ What is the product of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-1x - 9) = \color{orange}{-9(-x-9)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{-9(-x-9)}$ do? $-9(-x-9)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-x-9)-2$.